Why Did I Care?
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Late Valentine's Day story. Just Trunks and his feelings for Marron as time went on as well as Marron's feelings for Trunks. Now a twoshot!. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Please enjoy this late Valentines Day short story!

* * *

I can honestly say I never cared about you or anyone else at first. I was the eight year old prince of Saiyans and heir to the Capsule Corporation. Meanwhile, you were the 6 year old daughter of a midget and, to put it the way my father did back then, "the spawn of scrap metal" that lived with a perverted old martial arts master.

You always told me that my mother and father had spoiled me rotten and that I would wind up being gay with Goten. It was for that reason that I grew to hate you with a burning passion that rivalled my father's desire to surpass Goku so he could call him self number 1.

Then Tapion came and left for a visit from the past. When you saw that I had a true friend that you never came close to having, I could only laugh at the downtrodden look on your pretty little face.

When the person I am in an alternate future came to visit, it had an effect on both of us. You finally excepted that I wasn't just a spoiled rotten brat, while I finally realized that I shouldn't take things for granted as I had done my whole life.

That day you came up to me and asked me to train you, I still didn't care. I only trained you because I thought it would be a chance to win some respect from a girl that wasn't one of Goten's ex-girlfriends or my secretary.

When my father caught wind of me training you without his knowledge, he laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. He said that only a Saiyan destined to be as strong as an elite, no matter their rank, went behind the backs of others with a potential mate. I was unsure after that, but I kept convincing myself I still didn't care.

As the days went on and the training sessions grew harder, you finally stopped being such an annoying pest. You started to look like a true rival in my eyes, but I kept telling myself that I did not care!

Then, you finally started treating me as a friend and a teacher. Normally, I would have told my self I didn't care about you, but instead asked myself a question. That question was "Did I FINALLY care?"

Then my father started training both of us so I could protect the Earth when he was gone and I could keep training you. I was happy I had an outside excuse to see you everyday, but then I asked myself another question. "SHOULD I care?"

But what happened next hit both of us... hard. The death of my mother and your father. Your uncle Seventeen was the one to calm down your mother at the same time my sister kept father sane and we comforted each other. I told my self that day that I HAD to care.

Once the pain of mourning had passed, we went back to training with my father. With you no longer wearing your pain on your sleeve, I told myself over and over that I didn't need to care anymore.

But something wouldn't let me stop. I realized I had grown to love and care for you as time went on, so I instead asked myself a new question that I never could find the answer for. "WHY did I care?"

Even now as we lie in bed together, I still don't know the answer to that. But frankly, I don't care about knowing the answers anymore. All that matters is that now you are mine and I am yours. I may not know WHY it is I care, but all that matters is that I DO care.

* * *

Not my favorite pairing in the whole word, but I still think it's cool. See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT in any way, shape, or form. Please enjoy this surprise second chapter in Marron's P.O.V.

* * *

I'm just going to admit it flat out, I was jealous of you at first. You were heir to the Capsule Corporation and the prince of Saiyans. I lived with an old martial arts master that liked to stare at my mom's chest all day, my dad who was a midget, and my mom that your dad called "scrap metal". Your life just seemed better then mine in everyway.

I grew so jealous, that I told you that I thought you had been spoiled. I didn't mean it when I said that you would wind up being gay with Goten though. I was just really angry. But it looked like you hated me, so I decided to keep the hate going until you got the message.

When your friend Tapion showed up from the past for a visit, I couldn't believe my eyes. You had a friend that I was unable to obtain despite being popular in school. You laughed at me while I was stunned, but I didn't care.

When the you from an alternate future showed up, I think we both realized something. You understood not to take everything in life for granted and I realized that you weren't just a spoiled brat. I hope the other you comes back to teach us more one day.

I then asked you to train me so that I could live up to my mom and dad's legacy as fighters. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you didn't care, you just wanted to be respected by me, so I still pretended to not like you.

Eventually, I started showing you respect and didn't taunt you about your relationships and personality anymore. But the way you still glared at me while I trained along side you, I knew you still didn't care.

When your dad found us out, I thought we were screwed over. But when he offered to train us both, I was actually happy. But at this point, I was convinced that you would NEVER care.

I finally decided to started treating you like a friend and teacher. I saw a change your eyes that day and finally asked myself a question. Did you FINALLY care?

But then, my dad died around the same time your mother did. My uncle 17 kept Mom from falling apart while you and your sister kept me and your dad sane. I finally realized you DID care. It was during that time that I fell in love with you.

After the pain of mourning had passed and I no longer showed the pain I kept buried, it was back to training with your dad. When I saw you trying and failing at being mean to me, I had one last question that remains unanswered. "WHY did you care?"

Even now as we lie in bed together, even after we just made love to each other, I STILL don't know what your reasons for liking me are. But I don't care about that anymore.

I may not know now, nor may I ever know WHY you care. All I can say is, I'm just glad that you DO care?

* * *

So what do you think? Better then chapter 1, worse then chapter 1, what? Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
